


I can't let you die

by VixiGrey



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magnus is still a warlock, Malec, Romance, Salem trials au, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixiGrey/pseuds/VixiGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malec fanfic that takes place during the trials of Salem in 1692</p><p>Will Alec save Magnus or will he stay with his family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't let you die

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [ Prompt ](http://demons-like-me-wear-westwood.tumblr.com/post/114391619410/can-u-make-a-malec-fanfic-placed-in-the-time-of)sent to me on tumblr

Salem, Massachusetts, 1692.

 

It was a very warm day, the sun shone bright in the sky and everything seemed perfect. Alec was in the forest to cut some woods for the village.

He liked to be there alone, it gave him time to think and wonder… about Magnus for example. He knew that it was wrong. His father was the Reverend of the village, it would have been a shame to his whole family if their first son would have been a perversion, corrupted by the Devil itself.

Alec shivered at the thought of his whole family rejecting him. He had to hide his nature for a very long time, but… He just couldn’t anymore. It was Magnus’ fault, Alec loved to tell himself to clear his conscience. If that day he wasn’t in the woods if that day he had let Jace go to hunt , he wouldn’t ever met him. Actually meet him. talk to him. Because Alec had already seen Magnus a lot of times in the village, everybody knows everybody there, but there never have been occasion to be alone with him or ( for some reasons ) to be noticed by him and Alec was glad for this. But then that day came.

 

Alec had just started to walk in the forest when he heard a noise. He ducked and stretched the bow, ready to hit the target. He waited for it to show itself when… he heard a voice coming from the place where the noises came from. He stood up and walked there. it wasn’t a language that he knew, it was… different, weirdly different. When he saw the scene, his heart lost a beat. It was Magnus. Magnus was there, in the forest, alone, doing something that he couldn’t believe. A blue light sparkled from his hands and some things were fluttering around him. That was definetly a witchcraft.

He should have ran to his father! He should have started to shout to all the people in the village that there was another dangerous sorcer! But he didn’t. He came out of the bushes where he was hidden. He breathed deeply, he had never spoke to Magnus, but even his sister had noticed his… crush on him. Alec thought that Isabelle would freak out but she didn’t. She was a bit surprised, but she accepted him and she advised him to conceal it from their parents and anyone in the village. He had never been happier in his life.

He had to stay calm, to keep himself together and to act like the adult he was, not as a teen who is dealing with his crush. A crush who was doing really dangerous things.

" Magnus? "

He called just to be sure if it was really him. The older boy stayed still for a moment and only when all the various things that were fluttering around him had fallen, he turned around.

"… Alexander?"

He called back, surpirise in his voice. He looked a little bit frightned.

" What are you doing here? Is it… "

Alec paused, he… wasn’t sure about it and saying it was a really dangerous matter. To protect his secret Magnus could try to kill him. or maybe could threatring him in some way, maybe hurting jace or Isabelle. He couldn’t let him do that.

"…Witchcraft?"

Alec asked in the end. He wanted to know, he needed to know. Magnus cupped his own face with his hands, trying to stead his breath and then looked Alec in his perfect sky blue eyes. He knew who the boy was, he kept an eye on him for a long time and he had already noticed that the boy was doing the same.

But could he trust him? Trust him so much to reveal him the truth? He was the Reverend’s son, the highest authority in the whole war against witchcraft and magic, so it would have been logical to think that he was like his father. But then, there he was, standing in front of trying to talk.

" Yes… Yes it is… "

He started to walk closer to Alec, looking at him in his eyes.

"… But I am not dangerous, I don’t do curse, I don’t want to hurt anyone! It’s just… what I am. "

Alec stayed silent. inable to form a proper sentece.

"Please don’t tell anyone. Not to your sister, your brother or… anyone. "

" Or what?"

Alec asked like hes was really expecting to be threatened

"Or I’ll be a deadman, I think. Have you seen what your father does to those people accused of witchcraft? You know what will happen to me if you tell someone what you have seen"

Alec blinked incredulus. Really? Just that? No menace, no threat, just… self preservation?

"You won’t hurt anyone?"

"I never have and I never will. I am not evil, I am even cool if you get to know me"

Alec tried to hide his smile.

" I’ll keep your secret. "

Magnus smiled and that was one of the most wonderful image that Alec’s eyes ever seen.

They spent the whole afternoon together, talking and walking in the forest.

 

Alec smiled at the memory, but started to worry when he noticed something strange. It had been a month since their first accidental encounter, from that day they always met at the same hour in the woods with an excuse or another. this time was to cut some woods. Magnus was late, but that day was not as late as always, Magns was just more late than usual.

" Alec! "

A voice called behind him. Unfortunately it wasn’t Magnus’ one, but his sister’s.

"Alec!"

She shouted again

" Good Lord! I finally found you!"

"Calm down Izzy, what happened?"

Alec asked a little bit worried. it could have been nothing important or something apocalyptic.

"It’s Magnus…"

She started, trying to catch her breath, while Alec looked at her alarmed.

"Magnus what?"

"Magnus has been accused of Devil’s binding, they are going to take him to trial. "

"When?"

"Now."

Alec’s eyes went blank. It couldn’t be true. Now he understood Jace’s pain when Clary ended in jail for the same reason. And Clary now was dead. Magnus would have been soon too. He couldn’t permit it. He left his sister there and ran to home.

 

Jace was in the garden behind their house.

"Alec! Have you heard…"

"Yes! Yes I have, sorry Jace I have to go."

He kept running, until he reached the courthouse and entered silently. Raphael was near the judge pointing at Magnus. So he was the snitch.

" Camille Belcourt, thanks to your deposition, we have been able to catch another Devil’s corrupted creature."

Alec's father said looking directly to Magnus.

" Tonight will be your last night on the earth and tomorrow, we will send you to Hell, the only place where you belong!"

Everybody in the audience cheered at those words. Alec went still, he felt sick. He needed to do something. He needed a plan.

 

"Father!"

He called when the courthouse was empty.

"Son, have you been here all the time?"

Alec swallowed hard.

"It’s my duty to be here and watch you doing God's work, since one day I’ll do the same."

Robert smiled.

"I am glad that you are interested in my activities son. It was about time for you to do so. "

Alec nodded.

" And I want to do more. "

Robert looked at his son surprised.

"May I night watch him, please? Perverted creatures like him can’t be trust to be alone. I’ll be alert and careful, I promess. "

Robert was about to object, when he saw the spark in his son eyes. He really cared about it and he didn’t want the turn that spark off.

"My son, I’ll let you do as you wish."

Alec smiled.

" Thank you, father."

Robert had really seen a spark in his son’s eyes, but he didn’t know how wrong he had been.

 

Soon Alec started to really think about what he was going to do. He couldn’t simply let Magnus go. There would have been consequeces. He would have been blamed and maybe condamned for helping him. Sure, he could lie and say that Magnus had enchated him with some Devil’s magic, but that meant that he failed. No one would ever trust him again. What if they exiled him? How could he leave his family? He would bring dishonour on his family and his father could lose his position because of him. He didn’t want that.

But… He really liked Magnus. That month had been the best one of his whole life. Magnus was so… Magnus. He couldn’t find words to describe him, but just the thought of him would rose his cheeks.

"I’m sorry"

A voice said entered in his room, and suddently a long black-haired woman was hugging him.

" I know that you and him were… bonding, hanging out in the forest. I’m really sorry."

Alec blinked surprised, he never told anyone about that.

"What?"

" When you started to go to the forest everyday, I got curious and I followed you. I have seen you two together."

She said breaking the hug.

" He is your… friend, I am sorry for this. Camille is a liar! I always knew that! I don’t understand why everyone believes her!"

She said gesticulating angrily.

"Isabelle…"

He started but then stopped. He couldn’t tell the truth about Magnus, but he could tell her what he was going to do.

"… I can’t let him die."

Isabelle looked at him curious and surprised. Maybe even a little scared.

 

"Alec! Good to see you!"

Sebastian said when Alec entered where the prisoners were kept.

"My father was really happy to know that you offered to take me over for tonight turn."

He said smiling and Alec smiled back.

"I am always glad to help if there is need. "

He said looking around, Magnus was staring at him behind the cell’s bars.

" He doesn’t do anything. He just stays there staring at you with those Devil’s eyes. Don’t talk to him, stay away from him and just be sure that he doesn’t try anything to run away."

Alec nodded.

"I know"

"Good, see you tomorrow at the execution"

"See you, goodnight "

He said closing the door.

"So you are by their side now?"

Magnus asked, sadness and disappointment in his voice.

Alec turned around to look at him.

"What? No! No. I’m not by their side. I am here to get you out."

Magnus looked at him surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes. I couln’t let you die without trying everything to help you.."

He replied leaning towards him, kissing him trought the bars.

 

It was some time after midnight when Alec opened Magnus’ cell. Everything was quiet. No one was around. They ran together to the stables.

"Alec, I am here "

A voice called, making Magnus still.

"It’s my sister, she will help you"

Magnus nodded and followed him.

"This is the best horse that we have. It’s…"

In that moment they heard the bell of the village square and a familiar voice shouting. His father.

" Damn! "

Alec hissed

" Isabelle go, before they notice your absence! "

He ordered to his sister. She hugged him.

" Be careful."

She whispered and then ran towards their home.

There was no time to think. Alec helped Magnus to get on the horse.

" You know how to ride, right?"

" Yes I do."

" Then go! Before they find you"

" I am not going anywhere without you"

Alec stared at him. He hadn’t thought about that.

"I have a friend, two weeks from here, he could help us, we could start a new life."

The noises started to be closer. They were after them. They would find them together.

" I can’t. I can’t leave, my family, my siblings…"

His eyes glistening with tears.

"I know, but they will find a way to convict you Alec. They will even execute you. I can’t let this happen."

Magnus said offering him a hand to get on the horse. There was no time to arrange an other one.

" Please. Come with me."

Alec swallowed. Was he seriously considering this option? Was he really willing to leave his family for him?

He could hear the voices really close now.

"Alec, please. I love you "

 

When Alec got on the horse he knew that he would have never seen Salem again

 


End file.
